Save Your Heart
by EConAmore
Summary: Emmett and Allison were the perfect, high school couple. He was a Senior, QB of the Football team, and she was just the quiet,shy girl next door that he never imagined falling for. One stupid decision one night changes everything..Can it be fixed? M
1. Chapter 1

_Save your heart__ f__or someone that's worth dying for__. __Don't give it away__. __Torn apart,__never getting what you've been crying for__. __It's always the same.._

I've been listening to the same song on repeat for the past two weeks..I'm sure it qualifies as a mantra by now.

It was pathetic, honestly. Just a breakup, nothing less and nothing more but I was acting like it was the apocalypse. _He's just a guy…just another guy._ No matter how many times I repeated this in my head, it seemed to never work.

He was honestly it, my forever. Emmett.

Ouch. I inhaled deeply, thinking his name hurt way too much. I couldn't do it. I couldn't pass him in the hall, I couldn't do anything anymore. My brother, Jordan basically had to drag me to school every day.

"Allison Iliana Masen," It was another one of those days. Didn't get any sleep, couldn't eat…

"Yes, J?" I managed to whisper as my brother towered over me while I piled the necessary resources for homework that night from my locker to my messenger bag. I paused momentarily to make a mental note to get a new messenger bag, as this one was old and dingy..And smelt like him.

"I hate to see a guy..To see one of my closest friends have this much of an effect on you," He shook his head, stumbling over his words and sighed. "I fucking told him to stay away from you. You guys thought everything would be fine, but now look at you, Alli! My baby sister.." Was Jordan about to cry? Wait, scratch that. Cry in front of a majority of Forks High?

I could feel Emmett's presence as Jordan droned on and on and on, and had to force myself to avert my attention from his laughter, and pay attention to my chipping nail polish. This shade of blue, too, had to go.

He didn't even look my way. Not that I expected him to anyways. God, I thought to myself, maybe if he sees me moving on and accepting what happened, he'll start acknowledging me again and we –will- get our happily ever after.

Slamming the locker door shut, almost severing Jordan's finger in the process, I slung my Pink Jansport over my shoulder and walked ram rod straight to the parking lot, both earbuds in. Emmett's family was pretty much my ride to and from school, seeing as I could barely stand to breathe the same air as my asswad of an older brother. But, now that things are done between us, I walked. Not that I mind. I need the air, the space, the dampness of the air around me against my skin. It reminded me of the many walks we took together and that one picnic/mini birthday party/camping trip in the mountain range once. We were unbelievably high up then. I could never forget that day. Well, of course not… I gave him my virginity then.

As I hummed along to a new song now, Oh, It Is Love by Hellogoodbye, Emma, one of my closest friends here at Forks High other than the Cullen's and Bella, waved to me singling me to come over by her car.

Ducking my head down, and tucking a strand of my blond hair behind my ear I made another mental note to probably cut it. It was getting reasonably long. Almost at my ass; that's how Emmett liked it.

"Hey, Emma." I offered her a small smile as I leaned against her car. Shiny and expensive; that's Emma. I paused the song I was listening to because she hated the fact that I was always listening to music. When Emma spoke, she demanded to be heard. No matter whom you were. I'm surprised her boyfriend's still with her.

Emma rolled her eyes at me. She could always see right through me, it was impossible to lie to her. "Okay, Alli.. Listen, I know you're not fine. But, please, I'll give you a ride to my house. There's a party tonight.."She trailed off, waggling her brows at me.

"Can't it's a school night, and we have Dance." I didn't even have to think about it. The words just came out on their own.

"Bitch, its Thursday. We don't have Dance today." Emma glared at me, her hands on her tiny hips. God, she was intimidating. "Are you seriously going to let someone who isn't even in your life anymore, control it?"

Emma was a serial dater, to say the least. She got rid of guys like she got rid of her clothes; out of style, not in this season, gone. It was that simple. If you bore her, she wouldn't waste her breath on you, and that's what I loved about Emma. Love was not really her thing; she had no time for that. But, Steven, everyone could tell that he had changed that and so much more for her. But she didn't see it; she refused to believe it. She was the kind of person who believed that there was only one person that could have an effect on her life, and that was herself.

"..But," I racked my brain for an excuse. Mom's birthday? No. Dad's in town? Nah. Way too much homework? Been there and done that. Those excuses were overused and lame.

Before I knew it, I was being tugged into her Jaguar and the passenger door slammed shut. _So much for a say in the matter, Emma. _ I thought to myself. Mentally, I was going through the alphabet finding all the bad words in the book I could use to curse her out, but I knew I didn't have the guts. I was only on M when we got to her house. Damn, did I really not know that many bad words? I think my homework for tonight was to extend my Vocabulary.

-SYH-

"There's no way on God's green Earth I'm wearing…whatever the hell this is!" I was blushing probably the deepest shade of Red that I was physically capable of managing as I looked at the reflection of (myself?) in Emma's closet mirror.

Her whole house was huge, and her closet alone was probably the size of Jordan's room.

"Allison, you look so… innocent but fuckable. Just wear it, for a few hours. Then, I don't care what the hell you do with it. Burn it, run over it, it's so '09 anyways." She grinned as she adjusted her crop top in the mirror. We looked like similar at the moment, and if you knew Emma's sense of style, I looked like a spoiled rotten street walker.

"These shorts are waaaay too form fitting." Every time I tugged down at it, it just rose up again. _Oh, God. I can already feel all the attention I'm gonna get tonight._

"Whoa, whoa…ladies. I think you're in need of a body guard…or two." Steven's deep voice came from behind us, as he wrapped his arms around Emma. This, I sort of envied. Their cuteness. When the whole Emmett thing first happened, they toned it down a bit, knowing I was sensitive to all that couple-y stuff. But, it's been two weeks, and in Emma's world I should be way past the sulking stage and already on to the next one.

As I looked back at my reflection, I noticed I've been slightly exaggerating. It wasn't all that bad; I guess it was the knee high socks that were throwing me off. But, honestly the plaid button up with most of the top buttons undone showing a tiny sliver of my white undershirt and a sensible amount of cleavage, and the short shorts weren't that bad. It's how I used to dress before the break up. I noticed that I missed this.

My hair was straightened which made it longer, but braided into a full fish tail braid. I smiled and I could tell that's exactly what Emma wanted because she yelled "Yes!" and immediately ran out of her room, down the stairs and into Steven's car with me in tow. _Seriously, does my opinion not matter anymore?_

The whole car ride there, Emma and Steven kept their hands locked tightly together and made cute faces. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

The party, I noticed, was at Kyle's house. He was a Senior and a football player, and _his_ best friend. I knew more than likely he'd be here. But, tonight, I wasn't giving a fuck.

The music was loud, and the booze was already pouring. I could tell at least a good percentage of the people were wasted.

"AY! Who invited little ?" Kyle boomed eyeing me generously, beer in hand as I walked past him, find a spot on a couch between two familiar faces.

I was making conversation when my eye landed on Emmett. He was standing there, being chatted up by a few sophomore whores as usual, but the whole time his eyes were on me. I could feel it and it was a bit uncomfortable.

I couldn't help the smirk that found its way across my face, and I flipped my braid to my other shoulder.

_Oh, yeah. _I thought to myself. _Keep on staring, Emmett. _ Mission accomplished.

**So, what do you think about it so far? Just a little idea that came to me and I started writing. Review, alert, share and spread the word about this one.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. Emma is me, and Steven is in fact, the love of my life.**_e's _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Sorry, this one took a bit…**

I knew as soon as my head shot up from abruptly, something was wrong and off, totally wrong..

Ugh.

_Hangover._

I woke up the next morning on my stomach, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair, tousling the already naturally tousled blond strands. They were always messed up in the morning. Why the hell was the window open? _Strange, _I thought to myself._ I don't usually sleep on my stomach…unless…._

Immediately, my hands shot down to my body roaming my torso. Oh my God, I was naked. Oh my God, Oh my God._ Where the hell are my clothes?_

That's when I heard and felt him; Emmett.

"Good morning, beautiful."

His soft lips were moving against my bare shoulder, bringing back pain, lust, want and need. A combination I haven't felt from him in a while. I let out a small sigh of relief, now feeling reassured that it was just Emmett and not just any random stranger. As he continued to kiss my shoulder and up my neck, I could feel shivers running down my spine.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. There was one explanation for this, and it was the alcohol. Nothing else. He couldn't have possibly wanted this.

"It's okay, Alli baby.."Another long kiss, right on that sweet spot of flesh under my ear. "It's just me." He whispered seductively into my ear.

I shot up immediately, feeling a mixture of different emotions as I gathered my clothes from off the floor and put them back on. I didn't dare look back at him, even as he tried to call me back and even started to get himself dressed, ready to chase after me and 'let him just explain'. A very poor attempt, I must say. He tripped over himself ample times pulling on his jeans.

As I slammed the door behind me, I simultaneously felt bile rising in my stomach and tears threatening to pour out, ruining the façade I had been trying to keep on. I shook my head, and started to walk. I knew Forks High wasn't too far away from Kyle's house, but I wasn't exactly ready to show up at school, unprepared.

_Fuck it,_ I thought as I put my hair up into a messy pony tail, the pin straight look I was going for last night totally and completely gone, _It's not like anything important's in my messenger bag._

I knew I was late, not by much. Just twenty minutes according to the time on my phone. I'd just go to the guidance counselor for an hour, seeing as Ms. Kelsey was like my mother and would understand everything, then stop by my locker and get what I needed for the day.

-**SYH-**

"Miss. Masen," My attention went from the alien language like math in my notebook to the front of the classroom where Mr. Owens was tapping his dry erase marker on the board, signaling for me to answer the question.

"If x and y are integers such that 5 is greater than x, and x is greater than or equal to 2, and 6 is less than y and y is less than or equal to 9, then the minimum value of xy is…" I bit my lip as I read the question out loud, hesitating to answer the question. All eyes were on me as usual; the smart ass of the class.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, this was simple math. "The minimum value of xy is 14." I nodded to assure him that I was positive of my answer.

An instant grin spread across his face, "Correctamundo, Miss. Masen. See, class, it's not that hard. The Sophomore got it." That was always the joke in my classes, 'the underclassmen got it.' I was always advanced, being in all AP Honors classes.

The bell rang signaling lunch time and I took my time gathering my stuff, not having anywhere to rush to. It's not like I had anyone to sit with at lunch anyways.

I ran through the counts of the new dance for competition this Saturday in my head, checking the messages on my phone. No surprise, they were all from Jordan. It's not like my parents would care..oh wait, one call from Dad. Voicemail? "Won't be home until Sunday." During my gym period, I managed to change my clothes, and thank God that was early in the day. A majority of that school was at Kyle's last night, and if I was wearing the same thing, it would've just gave everything away if everyone didn't already know. They probably did.

I plopped my happy ass self down at the table, right across from Emma and Steven. They were all kissy face as per usual.

"Can you take it down a notch? I already don't feel well." I grumbled at them as they pulled away from their very passionate kiss, and put my head down on the cool table.

And of course, they ignored me and went back to their daily special, "Suck a la each other's faces with a side of Sweet Whispering"

It was technically I blessing and a curse when my brother, Jordan, sat down next to me. I was actually surprised he had this lunch because this was honestly the first time I saw him here.

"Allison Iliana Masen," He started, his voice low, his features shouting pissed off and disappointed. Probably at me, like always.

I raised my head ever so slowly at the mention of my full name and cracked my knuckles and toes. I was sore and felt bunched up like a spring after last night…That meant it was probably really good.

"We need to talk. We need to talk about what the fuck happened last night. What was that, Alli?" He shouted, officially the whole cafeteria now turning their attention to us, if they weren't before. Jordan's mere presence alone could turn heads. Oh, imagine if he actually shouted, shouted at his little sister none the less!

I took my time to answer, looking at what seemed like every face in that now very silent cafeteria, as they looked back at me. Right through me. I didn't need to answer; it felt like everyone's features spoke what I didn't. They knew; it was obvious. I was a whore. A no good whore, who gets drunk and hooks up with her asshole of an ex boyfriend.

_I don't know, _I wanted to shout.

And that is when I let my façade crumble, and finally, the tears came falling down.

**Short. I know. But a new chapter will be up soon, hoping you enjoyed! Feed back is lovely. Thank you!**

**~Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is totally and completely in Emmett's point of view. And also, I'd like to clear up one thing.**

**As I reread my chapter with my "editor" (also known as my boyfriend), It did seem a bit like Emmett and Alli's sex was not consensual, but it was. **

**Anywhoo, enjoy. **

Allison was the only thing on my mind for the whole half a day of school that I attended. I could tell from the way she ran out of there this morning, she needed an explanation. Not only did she deserve an explanation, but more, much much more.

I don't think I've gotten up any faster as the dismissal bell rang, pulling my book bag over my shoulder and ignoring everyone as I made my way to Alli's locker. She probably thought I forgot her routine, but I still chuckle about it every night before I go to bed.

There she was standing at her locker. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and I walked over to her locker, placing a hand on each side of her. "Alli?" I whispered. She turned around and looked at me and I began whispering, "I'm sorry for last night.. I didn't think you were all that drunk and you said yes. I didn't think anything of it."

It took her a while to respond to me, and I didn't know how to react to that. As I waited for some kind of response, I shifted my weight on my feet, following her gaze as she looked –what seemed like- everywhere but me.

"Emmett," She began, closing her locker and leaning against it. How I wish I was that locker door right now. Honestly, last night was amazing..even though she probably didn't remember any of it. I sort of just missed holding her, kissing her forehead while she slept. I missed _her_.

"Well, for one, thanks for at least giving me an explanation, but," She paused briefly, and I searched her eyes to try and find what might come next.

"But?" I thought leaning in closer would bring the words out of her mouth faster.

"But, I have to go, I'm sorry." She laughed and walked away from me. Walking away from me seemed like such a commonly occurring thing for her these days. I bite my lip to control my anger, resisting the urge to punch anything; anybody.

Sighing, I walked out the doors of Forks High, ready to start my weekend. Same old, same old. Partying, drinking, and maybe even a new girl. But, none of that could compare to just spending time with Allison. Even if it was just sitting around her house with her family, watching stupid movies.

"Hey, bro," Kyle walked over and clamped his hand down on my shoulder. " There's a party at Sasha's house tonight after the game. I think it's necessary since that little talk you and Allison just had. You look down, bro."

I quickly shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "I'll think about it, we need to win this game first. Then, we'll talk about celebration." I shot him a look over my shoulder, before slamming my Jeep door shut, and starting the ignition.

Immediately, the radio was blasting, not like I paid attention to music anymore. It just reminded me of her. She couldn't function without music for longer than absolutely necessary.

There she was, across the parking lot with Emma and Steven, laughing and talking like everything was fine. But, I could see through that. And that's why it bothered me so much when she just walked away from me like that. It's not like I expected her to come running back into my arms, but at least a little more than two sentences would be nice.

As I drove home, I thought about everything that's happened in the past month. The cheating, the lies, the arguments, the breakup and how all of that shit could have been prevented.

I probably looked insane to passer bys as I gripped and un-gripped my steering wheel, gritting my teeth together. This light, which was conveniently placed at the intersection right in front of Alli's community, seemed to take the longest. It was Friday, and these were the days I'd usually drop her off at Dance and Steven would pick Emma and her up, and bring them to the game. They might

I missed those Fridays.

-SYH-

The crowd goes wild.

Yeah, that's me. Emmett McCarty, the guy who always scores the last few points. The reason our team is still on a win streak.

As I ran off the field, and pulled off my helmet, shagging out my hair, I noticed Alli and Emma, looking all school spirit-y as usual. It was the first time since the break up she's been out to one of the games; I'm surprised I wasn't looking for her the whole game.

After a quick shower in the locker room, a few congratulatory words from my coach, and glares from Jordan, I began to walk towards the Jeep. Of course, the parking lot was filled with the usual groupies, mostly freshman and sophomores, but I wasn't expecting the Three Musketeers to still be there, and they were now joined by Jordan.

Jordan had a protective arm thrown across Alli's shoulders as they all talked and laughed. Was I really that bad of a person? We break up and now it seems like her whole family hates my guts. As I studied them closer, I could now understand why Steven and Jordan looked so protective.

They were wearing matching green sports bras, and white sofees, covered in green, black, and white body paint.

I couldn't help myself from walking over there, forgetting all my intentions for the night. I just wanted to be near her again. As I made my way over to Allison. Her musical laugh was literally dragging me towards her, like a steel rope. At this moment, nothing in this world meant more to me than she did. I wanted to show her that.

"Hey, dude. Where do you think you're going?" Jared stopped me abruptly, raising a brow. No one on the team quite understood my love for Alli, or love period.

"Ah," I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "Nothing, nothing man. I was just wondering if Jordan was gonna catch up with us or not. He looks rather..occupied." I trailed off, turning on my heels, walking back in my original path. Home sounded great right now, but I had to go to that party; I knew Alli would be there.

I wouldn't call this an obsession.

I was just in love.

Still in love.

How could she not see that?

I wasn't leaving her alone tonight, until she sees it.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? HELL NO? What I'm thinking. Aha. Feedback is lovely. So very lovely.**


	4. TEASER Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update..Holidays, Wedding planning..and yeah..**

**No excuse huh?**

**Hope you all enjoyed yours, I enjoyed mine for the most part. Well this is JUST A TEASER. Updating with the full tomorrow more than likely. **

**ENJOY!**

"Emma, did you see him?" I was currently sitting on the edge of a tub in one of Jared's guest bathrooms. The party was the same as most; booze and bass.

She turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a hand towel, before turning to me, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I did. Alli, look, I'm sorry but maybe you just need to..ignore him? Forget about him. But then again, that's how you get someone's attention…" She continued to ramble on and on as I zoned out. I took a deep breath and focused on two very distinct voices.

Kaylee had always had something for Emmett. She always tried to steal him from me. I realized that me, ending things with him, gave her the perfect opportunity to move in and get exactly what she wanted.

"_..Seen Alli tonight?"_

"…_was all over Jared earlier…oh yeah, totally. Emmett, baby, you don't deserve to be chasing after a whore like that. All she's doing is playing with your heart."_

Did _she_ just call _my_..Wait, he's not mine anymore. That thought still didn't stop the (jealousy?) that was boiling up inside of me, and before I knew it I was pushing the bathroom door open, throwing Kaylee back and her drink flew right out of her hands and onto her thrift store crop top.

"What the fuck." She muttered under her breath, inspecting the damage. I couldn't help the laugh that came out. It sounded weird, different. Not like Allison Masen at all.

Just then basically the whole party decided to turn their attention to me.

"_Whoa. Is that little Masen?"_

"_Bro, get your phone out. I think there's about to be a viral chick fight."_

"_Oh no she did not!"_

"_Allison's fucking stupid.."_

"_Ten bucks Kaylee's gonna kick her ass so hard, she won't leave her house unless it's to go to fucking tu-tu class."_

"Allison! Are you crazy?" I was just about to lunge for Kaylee's dollar store platinum blonde extensions when I was held back by two rather strong arms.

"_Emmett?" _I thought to myself but soon realized that he was still standing there with a deer in headlights look, his attention going from Kaylee to me like he was watching a Venus-Serena match.

It was Matt.


End file.
